The present invention relates to material handling implements and more specifically to a releasable coupling between a material handling unit and the supporting vehicle.
In recent years, tractor-mounted implements have become very common and, because of the large amount of investment for the tractor, it has become customary to design the tractor for use with more than one implement. One type of dual implement vehicle consists of a bucket loader or other type of earth handling implement on the front end of the tractor while another type of earth working implement, such as a backhoe, is mounted on the opposite end of the tractor.
In many instances, it becomes desirable to remove the backhoe from the tractor, as when the vehicle is being utilized as a loader. For this purpose, it has been proposed to provide quick-release couplings between the earth working unit or backhoe and the vehicle so that the unit can readily be detached from the vehicle whenever desired.
Prior art couplings have the disadvantage that a person performs the securement or detachment of the material handling unit and the vehicle on the side of the vehicle between the wheels of the vehicle and the outriggers that stabilize the tractor while digging takes place. This is a difficult position in which to perform such a function, particularly because there is usually only a small space between the wheels and the outriggers since it is desirable to position the outriggers as close as possible to the wheels of the vehicle. In addition, many prior art attaching arrangements are extremely expensive and are rather complex, adding to the service requirements for the vehicle.